Bayleigh Dayton
|ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |Season = 20 |Currently1 = Jury Member |Place = 11th |Votes = 6 |HOHs= 1 (Week 5) |Alliances = Swayleigh The Hive The Sacred Six Amazons |Days = 51 |Nominations = 1 (Week 6) |Vetos = 0 |Loyalties = Angie Lantry Chris Williams Faysal Shafaat Haleigh Broucher |TwitterUserName = BayleighDaily |InstagramUserName = bayydayy }} Bayleigh Amethyst Dayton was a contestant on Big Brother 20 (US). Best known for her showmance with Chris Williams, Bayleigh was aligned with the ill-fated FOUTTE Alliance, which suffered multiple blindsides during the early stages of the game, including that of her showmance partner, Chris Williams, when he was backdoored in Week 2 by his ally, Kaitlyn Herman. Fortunately for her, in Week 3 America granted her the Power App, Identity Theft, which gave her the chance to change the nominations at any one Nomination Ceremony until the Final 8. Despite becoming the HOH in Week 5, her reign was disastrous as she told Rachel Swindler about her Power App in an attempt to reassure her about being nominated as a pawn, but ended up having members of the rival alliance, Level Six, finding out after Rachel spilled the beans. Bayleigh and the rest of her allies were blindsided when Rachel was betrayed by her own alliance and voted out by a vote of 5-4, allowing their target, Brett Robinson, to remain in the game. Lulled into a false sense of security by Level Six member, Angela Rummans, Bayleigh failed to play her Power App in Week 6 and was nominated at the Veto Ceremony. After getting into a heated argument with Tyler Crispen, she was backdoored by a vote of 6-1, as she was seen as a larger threat than her alliance member, Rockstar Lantry. She ended up placing 11th and becoming the first member of the jury. Biography Player History - Big Brother 20 (US) Competition History Have/Have-Not History BB App Store History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother '' promotional shot.]] *Bayleigh and her family appeared on Family Feud during the November 12th, 2018 episode, before continuing onto the November 13th episode. This was filmed before her time on Big Brother 20 (US). https://twitter.com/melbrown0/status/1061736271511461889 *After getting engaged during the BB20 finale, Bayleigh & Swaggy C secretly got married on his 24th birthday, February 17, 2019.https://soapdirt.com/big-brother-swaggy-c-bayleigh-dayton-secretly-married-for-two-months/ **Almost a year later, on New Year's Day 2020, they officially announced their marriage and started wearing their wedding rings.https://youtu.be/eYvzXKqtZEI *Bayleigh appeared alongside Swaggy, Brett and Winston to promote Love Island before the Week 2 Power of Veto competition of Big Brother 21 (US). **The four also flew out to Fiji to do pre-season press for Love Island.https://www.instagram.com/p/BzO9II1hE3a/ *Swaggy and Bayleigh would once again appear on BB21, this time in person, to host the Week 11 Head of Household competition. MTV * Bayleigh will be competing on The Challenge 35 alongside Swaggy, Fessy, Kaycee, Josh, Celebrity Big Brother 18 (UK) winner Stephen Bear, and HaAh HaGadol VIP 3 winner Asaf Goren. Trivia *Bayleigh is the first houseguest to get pregnant while in the Big Brother house, as she and her Showmance partner, Chris Williams, conceived a child during Week 2 before his eviction. Bayleigh found out during Week 6, the day before she got nominated for eviction as a replacement nominee. Unfortunately, while in the Jury house, she suffered a miscarriage.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OAgJHQobFVg References External Links Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:African-American Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 20 (US) Contestants Category:Season 20 (US) Jury Members Category:11th Place